Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly, a mobile terminal capable of carrying out a memo writing function while playing a video.
Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable. The menu structure of various terminals including the latest ones is getting more complex as they provide complex and diverse functions.